


Ordinary World

by Mclovely



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Swearing, idk how to tag, personal headcanons, some random that decides to get the Fakes, they die in the first chapter but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclovely/pseuds/Mclovely
Summary: Trevor learns some things about the crew he didn't know





	Ordinary World

Jeremy palmed his pockets, cursing lightly. “I don’t have my fucking keys, sorry guys you didn’t tell me where the spare key is.”

Jeremy rapped his knuckles against the door. He shifted from foot to foot, waiting for the door to open. The locks slowly click, and chains jingle against the metal door.

Jack opened the door, he face covered in blood. She smiles, “Jeremy. . .” she whispers, almost inaudible. “Run.”

She slams the door, gunshots rang out and Jeremy froze. He saw the knob jam and the person behind it cursed.

Jeremy ran back to his Shotaro, he shoved his head back into the black helmet and revved up his bike. The door flung out, a man dressed in complete black and covered in blood walked out the door. Jeremy backed out and sped down the streets feeling bullets whiz by. ‘I. . . need to find Trevor.’

~~~~~

Trevor calmed his breathing in the closet, making the breaths almost inaudible. The man that broke in, he was still in the building rummaging through rooms. ‘He’ll break in here at any moment.’ Trevor took a light breath and looked up. ‘I can try and shimmy up the walls so I’m up higher.’ He flattened his back on one wall and picked up his feet and wedged himself between the walls. The blonde slowly walked up the wall till he was close to pressed against the ceiling.

The door opened, the bandit leaned in with a AR-15 in hand. He placed the gun on a shelf and started to dig through the boxes. Most of them were filled with knives and nerf rifles. The man scoffed and picked up his gun, “Fucking Fakes only care toys with em, guess I’ll have to hit up another one of their safehouses. That Rimmy Tim guy and Trecko will be there. . . maybe Axial and Doll. . .” he trailed off

Trevor let out a puff of air, pausing and drawing in new oxygen. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, glad it didn’t fall out. He was practically crushed against the ceiling of the room and the guy was thinking something through since he hadn’t moved. He pulled up Jeremy’s contact, ‘Holy shit, where are you?’

His three bubbles pop up, Trevor looks down and sees the man is gone. Jeremy’s message comes through, ‘At a red light, downtown. What the hell is happening???’

Trevor typed, ‘Man, in safehouse, looking for us Fakes, killed Jack and Geoff, and Michael and Gavin are unconscious but still alive.’

‘Wheres Ryan??’

‘He was out on a mission when the man broke in.’

‘I’m going to text him, how are u?’

‘Jeremy, I’m at the top of a closet hiding from the man and I don’t know if he’s still here.’

‘...’

‘Jeremy?’

‘Jeremy!’

‘Sorry, i was texting Rye. He’s on his way.’

‘I’m oddly scared.’

‘Don’t be. . . they’ll be back. We never explained it to you but uh, ask Rye when he escorts you out.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short thing I do because it was a headcanon and wanted to write it


End file.
